


Spójrz na siebie

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nerdiness, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scorbus, Smut, Top Albus Severus Potter
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: To normalne, że od czasu do czasu w starym i znanym zachce się świeżości. Tylko jak znaleźć trzeciego, który nie wejdzie pomiędzy dwóch?





	Spójrz na siebie

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Albus Potter**

Są takie rzeczy, które zrobiłem, i których zrobienia żałuję, po części, czasami. Okazjonalnie. Jakkolwiek wysokojakościowe te okazje nie są.

Od kiedy zamontowaliśmy w salonie telewizor, Scor (a co to on się o różnych serialach nasłuchał w pracy... Niech go języczek pufkowy broni) odkrył _piękno_ programów naukowych i przyrodniczych, i zamiast dziwnych i dziwniejszych rzeczy na Netflixie, po raz kolejny oglądamy...

— Czy ten słoń– Ooo, bez takich! — Naprawdę nie chciałem tego widzieć. Są rzeczy, których nie powinno się oglądać. Najzwyczajniej w świecie dla większego szczęścia w życiu. Czemu nikogo nie obchodzi zwierzęce prawo do prywatności?

Wiadomo, wiadomo, głupie gadanie. Wciąż, nie zamierzam nigdy więcej myśleć o tym, co ten słoń–

— Wiesz co? Z powodu, którego podłożu wolę się nie przyglądać, przypomniało mi się właśnie... że zapomniałeś odłożyć swojego dildosa na miejsce dziś rano.

Zerkam na wtulonego we mnie Scora, sekretnie licząc na distrakcję.

— Tak? — Odrywa zafascynowany wzrok od ekranu. _Zafascynowany_ , trytony i kelpie, co on w tym widzi fascynującego? Dżiz, ten _słoń_... — A widzisz, było dziś trochę zamieszania, kolega z pracy zadzwonił akurat gdy brałem prysznic, i dildo kompletnie wyleciało mi z głowy.

Scor i te jego poranne rytuały prozdrowotne.

— Coś złego się stało?

— Nie, nic takiego. Po prostu zaczynamy nową rzecz wymagającą solidnej pracy zespołowej i czasem wychodzi bałagan i ludzie dzwonią do ciebie o dziwnych godzinach. Akurat Tommy wie, że wstaję ekstra wcześnie, więc jak najbardziej miał prawo zadzwonić.

— To będziesz teraz potrzebował dodatkowych porcji odstresowywaczy, co? — Pocieram jego ramię.

— Nah, nie jest tak źle. Mamy dobrą organizację, a szef ostatnio chodzi podjarany, bo zaczął kolejny kurs automotywacji. I codziennie na początek dnia zapuszcza nam z pięć minut korpo-kołczingu. Jest nawet niezły. Ale orgazmy z rana bez dwóch zdań robią ładną robotę.

— Gdybym potrafił zrywać się z łóżka o tak nieludzkiej porze jak ty, nie potrzebowałbyś dildosów. — Miziam jego szyję.

Przeciąga się, odsłaniając więcej. — Gdyby "O" miało ogonek, byłoby "Q". Ale nie ma. Jeden plus jest taki, że przynajmniej nie zatrzymujemy siebie nawzajem w domu. W dodatku ten dildos z funkcją wibratora jest nieziemski.

Ano. Moja własna prostata może potwierdzić. A Scor się cudownie rozpływa, gdy go używa... Prawie jestem zazdrosny.

— Pamiętasz, jak pierwszy raz mi powiedziałeś, że używasz dildosów? — Kładę głowę na jego ramieniu, beznamiętnie oglądając hordę hien i w duchu dziękując autorowi programu, że zostawili już w spokoju słonia.

— No ba. Wątpię bym kiedykolwiek zapomniał, jak pierwszy raz w życiu zrobiłem ci prywatny seks szow. Merlinie, to był jeden z najbardziej niezręcznych momentów, jakie pamiętam. — Podśmiewa się lekko.

— Ale jaki gorący! — A jak gorąco mi się robi na wspomnienie. Ech, żeby tak znów być nowym w tym wszystkim... Niepowtarzalne.

— Zdecydowanie. Poza tym, właśnie wtedy wprowadziłem cię w rajski świat samodzielnych orgazmów analnych. — Mierzwi mi włosy, po czym chwyta garść, odchyla moją głowę i składa mokry, figlarny pocałunek pod moim uchem.

Parskam śmiechem. — Nie powiedziałbym, że taki czysto rajski. Aczkolwiek bez dwóch zdań wart eksploracji.

— I zawsze będę to powtarzał! Jeśli masz prostatę, korzystaj z niej ku własnej przyjemności! Żal mi ludzi, którzy sądzą, że stymulacja prostaty przez odbyt – a istnieje jeszcze krocze! – jest zarezerwowana wyłącznie dla homoseksualnych mężczyzn. Przecież każdy facet ma prostatę, bez względu na to, jakiej jest orientacji! Przyjemność nie należy do orientacji, tylko do anatomii. Merlinie...

To jest zdecydowanie lepsze, niż oglądanie hordy hien tłoczących się nad półżywą zebrą. Ech, piękno brutalnej natury.

— Choć dla niektórych to lichy argument, bo odpowiedzą, że każdy facet ma odbyt i penisa, więc czemu tylko geje ruchają się w dupy.

— Tyle że to też błędne przekonanie. To nie wiedza tajemna, że jest niemało homoseksualnych mężczyzn, którzy wcale nie przepadają za analem, a z drugiej strony sporo homoseksualnych kobiet, heteroseksualnych mężczyzn i kobiet, którzy go bardzo lubią. Choć ze względu na preferencje co do partnerów, ci drudzy i trzeci muszą się zadowalać strapem. Nigdy nie zrozumiem, jaki sens niektórzy widzą w ograniczaniu się poprzez przypisywanie określonych aktywności seksualnych do orientacji albo płci. Idiotyczne podejście. Wiesz co, cieszę się, że jestem homo. Między innymi dlatego, że dzięki temu mam w pewnym sensie większą łatwość w eksplorowaniu swojej seksualności i nie ograniczają mnie stereotypy, które wyznaje chociażby wiele hetero facetów. No i nie muszę się cackać z jakąś kobietą, której popęd seksualny prawdopodobnie byłby niemało mniejszy od mojego. W moich doświadczeniach, bycie homo to większa swoboda dawania upustu swojej seksualności, tak w kontekście samych aktywności, jak i seksu z partnerem. Choć czasem zastanawiam się, jak by to było uprawiać seks się z wieloma różnymi facetami po kolei... ale znacznie bardziej pasuje mi bycie ekskluzywnym z tobą.

— Wygodniej, co? — Cmokam go w policzek i oglądamy dalej. Jednakże moje myśli przykleiły się do jego ostatniego zdania. — A wiesz, w sumie _moglibyśmy_ pobawić się z innymi... — zaczynam ostrożnie, bo to dla nas całkowicie obce wody i nie wiadomo, czy się gdzie na jaką meduzę nie nadepnie. — Jeden z nas mógłby oglądać drugiego, na przykład...

— Serio? — Jego oczy badają moje. — Nie wiem, czy potrafiłbym patrzeć na ciebie z kimś innym... — Skubie rąbek mojej koszulki.

— Taa, byłoby trochę niewygodnie. — _Zdecydowanie_ by było. — Ale i gorąco, co nie? Ciekawy mix.

— Chciałbyś patrzeć, jak ktoś inny we mnie wchodzi?

Kurna, kłuje, ale tak pobudzająco.

— Poniekąd. — Wzruszam ramionami, czując spięcie z adrenaliny, które chwyciło moje barki. — Jest w tym coś. Coś interesującego, nowego. Patrzenie jak rozpadasz się w przyjemności, ale nie tuż obok, nie pode mną. — Taaak, pewnej części mnie rzeczywiście podoba się ta opcja.

Choć pewna inna część mnie nienawidzi, że mógłby się w nim kiedykolwiek znaleźć ktoś inny niż ja.

— I świadomość — siada okrakiem na moich udach, ściskając własnymi moje biodra, pocierając je dłońmi — że jesteś jedynym w moim umyśle, gdy dochodzę, próbując nie przepuścić przez usta twojego imienia...

Zwilżam wargi, gdy przed oczami staje mi obraz ciemnej alejki i Scora opryskującego nasieniem omszałe cegły, gdy anonimowy mięśniak pozbawia go tchu.

— Wyglądałbyś tak dobrze, kochanie... — mruczę, w połowie wbrew sobie.

Pociągam za pasek jego spodni i rozpinam rozporek.

— Miętosiłbyś swoją pulsującą erekcję, ukryty gdzieś w pobliżu, oglądając każdy mój dreszcz, słuchając śliskiego odgłosu obcego penisa w moim tyłku... który do tej pory należał na wyłączność do ciebie. — Wysuwa pasek i odrzuca go na podłogę.

Przygryzam wargę, głodny jego jęków.

Otwieram jego spodnie, i zsuwam bokserki, patrząc z dziką fascynacją, jak spod ubrania wyskakuje piękny, w połowie twardy członek.

— Podobałoby ci się — stwierdzam pytająco, gdy kropelka preejakulatu wysiąka ze szparki którą właśnie odsłoniłem, zsuwając napletek w dół podrygującego prącia.

— Kto wie — wzdycha, wsuwając rękę pomiędzy swoje ograniczone słabą rozciągłością spodni uda, by masować swoje krocze.

No tak. To że jest twardy nie musi o niczym świadczyć.

Przyciągam go do siebie, a gdy opada na mnie i zaczyna o mnie trzeć, przygryzam płatek jego ucha, tylko odrobinę mocniej niż zwykle. — Możemy kiedyś sprawdzić. — Syczę jak wodny wąż. — Jeśli będziesz chciał. Gwarantuję ci, że nie miałbyś najmniejszego problemu z wyhaczeniem kogoś. Zauważasz, jak ludzie się za tobą oglądają? Mój piękny, gorrrący mężczyzna.

Idea swego rodzaju dzielenia się przeczy mojej zaborczości wobec niego. Z drugiej strony...

— Zawsze myślałem, że to na ciebie patrzą. Ale pewien jesteś? Że chciałbyś coś takiego zrobić? — wysapuje, próbując ściągnąć dolną część ubrania do reszty. — W praktyce mogą wyjść niemiłe konsekwencje. To nie taka byle zabawa, zwłaszcza w stabilnym związku który trwa tyle lat...

— Spokojnie. — Całuję go z leniwą zachłannością, i gdybym był dementorem, wysysałbym z niego człowieczeństwo. — Nie musimy się w nic rzucać. — Zresztą, zbyt sobie cenię wysoką jakość naszej relacji, by ją w tak głupi sposób niszczyć.

Popycham go ostrożnie na swoje uda i podciągam jego biodra jak najbliżej do siebie. Układa się wygodnie, opierając nogi o oparcie sofy, gdy pozbywam się dolnej części jego ubrania.

— Merlinie, ta pozycja jest okropnie dziwna — chichocze, gdy odsuwam jego dłonie od guzików jego koszuli, by samodzielnie je rozpiąć.

— A jednak ją lubisz, huh? — Przesuwam dłońmi po jego płaskim brzuchu, napawając się perfekcyjnym widokiem jego nagiego ciała rozłożonego przede mną. Dla mnie.

Pysznie.

— Choć to nie szczyt komfortu. — Wpatruje się we mnie, a ja w niego, gdy ujmuję dłonią jego udo i całuję, liżę... przygryzam. Nie lubię zapachu swojej śliny, ale jego skóra nadaje mu niesamowitego uroku.

Jego penis twardnieje. Odchyla głowę do tyłu, a na jego policzkach rozgaszcza się rumieniec.

— Bogowie, uwielbiam cię takiego — wzdycham, osuwając się kawałek, by wygodnie włożyć głowę między jego uda. Podsuwa się bliżej, i wkrótce gubię się w jego najintymniejszych miejscach, zalewając je namiętną uwagą, gdy jego zapach i łagodne dźwięki kręcą mi w głowie i wprawiają moją krew w dzikie tańce.

Jego wzwód podryguje, a jego tors faluje w płytkich oddechach jak powierzchnia oceanu, i wyobrażam sobie fale chemii gnające przez jego żyły, odurzające nieuchronnie jego mózg, gdy fale krwi pulsują w jego członku. Nie widzę jego twarzy, bo w tym momencie pozwolił swojej głowie opaść do tyłu, ale jego klatka piersiowa nabrała różu, a sutki stwardniały, przyciągając wzrok pośród przestrzeni kremowej, gładkiej skóry.

Zasysam skórę jego krocza, przygryzam lekko, przesuwając dłońmi po jego ciele, pocierając jego erekcję co i moment.

Urwany jęk wypada z jego ust. Liżę wrażliwe miejsce, pokrywając je doszczętnie śliną – uwielbiam, gdy tak błyszczy – a potem odsuwam głowę, by nacieszyć się widokiem świeżego zaczerwienienia kwitnącego tuż pod jego jądrami jak rajski kwiat.

Rozkłada nogi szeroko, zginając je w kolanach, otwierając się dla mnie niczym bramy do parnych komnat, pocierając swoje prącie. Wdycham jego zapach i nurkuję ku jego dziurce. Przepycham język przez pomarszczony pierścień jego wejścia i penetruję go, drażniąc palcami jego twarde sutki.

Wygina się w łuk, napierając w moją twarz, wyrzucając sapnięcia, a jego dłoń śmiga po jego penisie. Jego jądra uderzają miękko o moje czoło, i mam dylemat.

Ostatecznie, opuszczam na moment jego mokrą od mojej śliny dziurkę, by zassać nabrzmiałe owale.

— Szlag!

Ciarki kumulują się w moim członku w naglących pulsach, domagając się więcej akcji. Więcej ścisku, więcej tarcia niż tylko jego niekontrolowane spazmy.

Mam ochotę na coś innego. Coś bardziej stymulującego.

Przywołuję różdżkę i skupiam się na chwilę, atakując językiem i ustami bardzo słodkie, czułe miejsce tuż pod jego moszną, wyciągając z jego gardła najpiękniejsze skamlenie.

— Gdybyś mógł zobaczyć, jak fantastycznie teraz wyglądasz... Otwórz oczy.

Całuję jego pachwinę, oglądając Scora oglądającego nas w lustrze.

— Czekaj, tego lustra tu nie było. — Unosi się na łokciach. — Czy ty– No tak. — Parska śmiechem, gdy unoszę rękę z różdżką.

— Miałbyś ochotę obejrzeć nasz własny porn? — Masuję jego drżące uda.

— Masz na myśli coś konkretnego, prawda? Znam tą minę, kocie. — Podnosi się do siadu – pomagam mu, przyciągając go za ramiona – i wpija mi się w usta.

Gorąc opanował nas obydwu. Łagodność może sobie przyjść później.

Mruczę w pocałunek, przesuwając dłonie po jego plecach, biodrach, udach. Uciskam jego pośladki. Nigdy nie mogę nacieszyć się uczuciem tych jędrnych policzków strzegących wejścia do raju.

— Na dywan, na czworaka. Kątem do lustra.

Odsuwa się ode mnie, by spojrzeć mi badawczo w oczy. Pokazuję mu uśmieszek. _Tak jest, słońce, pobawimy się._

Schodzi ze mnie i wykonuje polecenie, obserwując mnie wyczekująco w lustrze. Przeszywa mnie uzależniający dreszcz.

Zsuwam spodnie o parę cali – _w końcu_ – i wyciągam swoją erekcję. Pocieram ją leniwie, wzdychając we wciąż tak dalekiej od spełnienia uldze, uwielbiając zmianę wyrazu jego twarzy, gdy mnie ogląda.

Jakby tylko marzył o wzięciu mojego nabrzmiałego przyrodzenia w siebie.

— Chcesz? Chcesz mojego penisa w swoim małym tyłku, Scor?

Uśmieszek pociąga za jego usta. Chytry zwierz. — Oh tak, tak bardzo chcę jęczeć dla ciebie... — Wygina się w łuk, rozszerzając nogi.

Wzdycham, pieprząc go wzrokiem. Każdy cal jego ciała znam na pamięć.

Piękny. Mój piękny.

Podchodzę do niego i pokazuję mu gestem, by wyciągnął dłoń. Na której w następnej sekundzie pojawia się porcja lubrykantu.

— Przygotuj mojego penisa. Przygotuj go dla siebie. Zrób go całego na ślisko, bym bez przeszkód mógł ruchać cię aż padniesz pode mną.

Przechodzi na klęczka, by operować obiema rękami. Jego penis stoi, sztywny i rumiany, prosząc o orgazm.

Chwyta mój wzwód czystą dłonią i składa pocałunek na mojej szparce.

Jak słodko.

A potem rozprowadza lubrykant w dłoniach i pokrywa nim sprawnie mojego gorliwego członka, robiąc ze zwykłego lubrykantowania prawdziwą delicję.

Unosi na mnie chmurny wzrok, wykańczając ostatnim skrętem nadgarstka na główce, po czym wraca na czworaka.

Potem się dywan wyczyści z tego lubrykantu. I tak to nie jedyny bałagan, jaki tu dziś zrobimy.

— Wyglądasz tak dobrze, gdy jesteś nagi, wiesz? — Klękam na moment, by złożyć stanowczy pocałunek na jego ustach, przeczesując dłonią jego miękkie blond włosy. — Oglądaj mnie w lustrze — polecam, wstając, by klęknąć za nim.

Rozszerza nogi z powrotem, gdy kładę dłonie na jego pośladkach, pieszcząc je czule.

— Taki ruchalny. Moje słońce. — Trącam mokrą żołędzią jego dziurkę, zerkając w lustrze na jego twarz, na jego prącie wyciągnięte wzdłuż jego podbrzusza.

Nakierowuję własne, wchodząc w niego do samej podstawy na jednym pchnięciu. Wygina się w refleksyjny łuk, wyrzucając oddech.

Bez dalszych ceregieli zaczynam się w nim poruszać szybkim tempem haczącym o niecierpliwość. Ściskam jego biodra, a on napiera na mnie wprawnie, spotykając moje pchnięcia z zadowalającą siłą.

Rezygnuję z podziwiania jego dziurki przyjmującej moją długość na rzecz nowej atrakcji. Oglądam nas w lustrze, sapiąc, kochając jego ciasny, gorący kanał. Jego penis podryguje, sztywny i długi. Bogowie, kocham ten widok. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, jak jego członek wygląda z _tej_ perspektywy.

Jest taki perfekcyjny. Długi i różowy, z kształtną, smakowitą główką i calem ciemniejszego różu odsłoniętego przez odciągnięty w pełnej erekcji napletek, prawie gotowy do wytryśnięcia solidnej porcji gorącego nasienia. Prosto na nasz miękki dywan; który nie takich rzeczy już zaznał.

Pociągam go na kolana, przypierając do siebie.

— Oprzyj się o fotel.

Usłuchuje, i ponownie chwytam jego biodra, by pieprzyć go z jeszcze większą siłą.

— Oh szit — skamle, gdy bezlitośnie rozpycham jego kanał.

Jego penis się buja, jego jądra są ciasne.

— Zobacz, kochanie — dyszę w jego ucho. Otwiera ciężkie powieki, i rumieniec na jego twarzy intensywnieje. — Cholernie seksowny.

Praktycznie grzmocę w niego, zdeterminowany by zobaczyć to prącie huśtające się do granic. Moje jądra plaskają rytmicznie o jego tyłek. Pojękuje niekontrolowanie.

Obserwuję nas w lustrze, co jakiś czas krzyżując wzrok z nim, czując orgazm kursujący we mnie na jego urywane dźwięki. Zaczyna drżeć. Wygina się we wdzięczny łuk, zakładając ręce za moją szyję.

Oglądam, jak dłonie suną po jego ciele, zostawiając czerwone kreski, i wypełnia mnie osobliwa satysfakcja na świadomość, że to moje dłonie.

Śmiesznie jest widzieć swoje miny w środku seksu, ale Scora to by można fotografować i pokazywać w największych galeriach. Merlinie. Mój mózg laguje na takich cudach.

— Dobrze razem wyglądamy, co? — dyszę, czując zbierające się w moich genitaliach napięcie i pioruny pomykające w każdą możliwą stronę.

Chwytam jego erekcję i trę z wigorem, rozprowadzając preejakulat po całej nabrzmiałej długości.

— Blisko?

— Ta... — wysapuje w potwierdzeniu, opierając ramiona z powrotem o fotel.

Mmm, uwielbiam pieprzyć go tak, że traci siły na słowa.

— Ja też, słońce. Oh, spójrz na siebie. Tuż-tuż na skraju orgazmu...

Obejmuję go ramionami, trę jego wilgotne prącie, ściskam jego pulsującą żołądź, i lada moment oglądam wraz z nim, jak dochodzi, wytryskując na dywan i moją rękę, wypuszczając przy tym salwę niskich jęków.

— Kocham, gdy dochodzisz w moich ramionach — wzdycham, puszczając jego członka, przymykając oczy, gdy jego kanał spazmuje, wyściskując orgazm z mojego przyrodzenia, aż brakuje mi tchu. 

Próbuję go odzyskać, złożywszy głowę na jego barku. Patrzę w lustro i uśmiech nie chce mi zejść z twarzy.

Widok Scora i mnie razem zawsze wywołuje we mnie najbardziej spełniające uczucie. Czuję się wtedy tak _na miejscu_.

Rozsmarowuję spermę na jego brzuchu i drżących udach, nieśpiesznie opuszczając gorąco jego mokrego ciała.

Wzdycha z satysfakcją, kokosząc się leniwie na dywanie. Aż serce rośnie.

— Al, _musimy_ włączyć lustro do naszego seksu. Szlag, to było mocne.

— Co nie? — Układam się za nim i całuję jego szczękę, policzek.

— Mhmm... — mruczy z zadowoleniem, przesuwając nasze splecione dłonie po swoim mokrym torsie, wtulając się we mnie. Ogląda nas w lustrze rozanielonym wzrokiem. — Naprawdę dobrze wyglądamy razem.

— Najlepiej — szczerzę się.

— Wiesz co? Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć, jak twój penis wygląda we mnie.

Uśmiecham się jak głupek. — Moglibyśmy zrobić zwykłe zdjęcie. Ale nawet bez tego to nie powinno być trudne. Niedawno wprowadzili rozszerzenie zaklęcia czujnikowego o obraz, no nie? Pewnie moglibyśmy nawet oglądać twój tyłek z perspektywy jak do rimmingu...

Wzdycha. — W takich momentach naprawdę nie cierpię swojego mózgu, wiesz?

— Aw, no co ty. Ja tam go uwielbiam. — Uśmiecham się, liżąc jego kark.

Uwielbiam również, że byliśmy na tyle rozsądni, by kupić miękki dywan, na którym można wygodnie leżeć i robić różne inne niekoniecznie przeznaczone na dywany rzeczy.

Huh. Dopiero się zorientowałem, że Scor wyłączył telewizor już jakiś czas temu.

**Author's Note:**

> Chciałem dokończyć któryś z zaczętych szotów, a zamiast tego napisałem nowy. Dammit.


End file.
